Episode 305 (Bubble Guppies: Revenge of the Sith)
Plot Anakin Skywalker (Gil) attempts to choose to help the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine (Mr. Grouper) or be with the Jedi Council. When after Palpatine becomes Darth Sidious (Mr. Grumpfish), Mace Windu (Goby) tries to arrest him but when Anakin helps Palpatine, he became Darth Vader. After the execution of Order 66, two Jedis Yoda and Obi-Wan (Mickey Mouse) survived. When Padme (Molly) dies in childbirth, the duo decides to hide the babies from their father and Palpatine. Characters *Molly as Padme Amidala *Gil as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Donald Duck (from Disney) as Senator Organa *Daisy Duck (from Disney) as Organa's wife *Goofy (from Disney) as Mas Amedda *Pluto (from Disney) as R4-P17 and R4-G9 *Chewbacca and Tarfful (from Star Wars) *Stitch (from Disney) as General Grievous *Pete (from Disney) as Count Dooku *Yen Sid (from Disney's Fantasia and Disney's Fantasia 2000) as Qui-Gon Jinn *Goby as Mace Windu *Deema as Shaak Ti *Oona as Sly Moore *Nonny as C3-PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grouper as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Jedi Younglings and Clones *Crabs as Separatists, Jedis, Droids *Lobsters as Nute Gunray, Jedis, Droids *Snails as Jedis and Pilots and Senators *Unnamed baby guppy as Baby Luke *Unnamed baby guppy as Baby Leia Duels and Exiles Duels: *Mickey Mouse (Obi-Wan Kenobi) and Gil (Anakin Skywalker) vs. Pete (Count Dooku) *Mickey Mouse (Obi-Wan Kenobi) vs. Stitch (General Grievous) *Goby (Mace Windu) vs. Mr. Grouper (Supreme Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious) *Mickey Mouse (Obi-Wan Kenobi) vs. Gil (Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader) *Yoda vs. Mr. Grumpfish (Supreme Chancellor/Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious) Exiles: *Mickey Mouse (Obi-Wan Kenobi): Failed to stop Gil (Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader) and goes to Tatooine to watch over the baby. *Yoda: Failed to stop Mr. Grumpfish (Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious) and goes to Dagobah to hide from the Sith. (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *wlksht2.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepersaus02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit5.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *L_SABER.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp)/ SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *clash 01.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Hum 5.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Saberblk.wav *3 clash CK.wav *Spin clash.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit1.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 2.wav *Hum 1.wav *sthswng3.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Swing02.wav *LSwall02.wav *Swing01.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_04.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav *LSsabr01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 *saberhit.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm2.wav Trivia *This will be based on the Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith movie. *Mickey Mouse's lightsaber will be light blue, and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire episode. *Gil's lightsaber will be dark blue, and will have the lightsaber_03.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire third movie, but when he joins the dark side and becomes Nonny, his lightsaber will be red and will have the enemy_saber_on.mp3, Hum 1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects the entire episode. *Pete's lightsaber will be red, and will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects through the entire episode. *Stitch will have four lightsabers, one blue, two green, and one red, because these four lightsabers will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, coolsaber.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, sabroff1.wav, fx5.wav, and saberoff.mp3 throughout the entire episode. *Goby's purple lightsaber will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, saberhum5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire episode. *Mr. Grouper will have a red lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire episode. *Crab's green lightsaber will have the lightsaber_04.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire entire episode. *Lobster's light blue lightsaber will carry the sabrout1.wav, saberhum1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire episode. *Snail's lightsaber will be green and will have the saberon.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire episode. *Other crab, lobsters, and snails' green and blue lightsabers will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, coolsaber.wav, lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, sabrout1.wav, saberon.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberoff.mp3, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire episode. *This might be similar to the 2005 movie "Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith." Find out on Wikipedia and IMDb *This is the first time the characters go to a different places and later come back and the second time characters die and later get revived. Transcript *Episode 305a. Bubble Guppies: Revenge of the Sith (part 1) *Episode 305b. Bubble Guppies: Revenge of the Sith (part 2) *Episode 305c. Bubble Guppies: Revenge of the Sith (part 3) *Episode 305d. Bubble Guppies: Revenge of the Sith (part 4) *Episode 305e. Bubble Guppies: Revenge of the Sith (part 5) *Episode 305f. Bubble Guppies: Revenge of the Sith (part 6) *Episode 305g. Bubble Guppies: Revenge of the Sith (part 7) *Episode 305h. Bubble Guppies: Revenge of the Sith (part 8) *Episode 305i. Bubble Guppies: Revenge of the Sith (part 9) *Episode 305j. Bubble Guppies: Revenge of the Sith (part 10) Photos IMG 20141230 155906.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi (Mickey Mouse) vs. Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (Gil) jedi_mickey_vs_general_stitch_by_hodges_art-d5o03lz.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi (Mickey Mouse) vs. General Grievous (Stitch) Jedi Mickey.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi (Mickey Mouse), Ready for battle! Mr obi-wan-fx.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi's (Mickey Mouse) lightsaber wars.jpg|Yoda battling Darth Sidious (Mr. Grumpfish) Category:Stories Category:Star Wars